Help me, Claude!
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Kagome finds herself in a different world not like the one with Inuyasha or Japan. But one man seems to be an OK sort.  ClaudeXKagome Romance, Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this fic put off for a while but now it is up, enjoy!**

**Summary: Kagome finds herself in a strange new world as she tries to get home using the well but somehow gets transported to a whole new place. A man who goes by the name of Claude, happens to help Kagome out just as she was about to become the next victim of a murderer who had an intense killing spree just a few nights ago.**

**Is this Claude, a man that he says he is or is there some sort of secret behind his glasses?**

**Warning: Contains murder, don't like, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagome or Claude.**

* * *

><p>Kagome howled in pain and held a hand to her back, rubbing it gently to wipe away the pain as best she could. She had just fallen down the well after backing up a bit too far. Inuyasha was about to send her back home when the demon they were fighting with earlier, attacked without warning.<p>

She looked up and realized that she was no longer seeing a nice sunny sky that she saw just seconds before. Her face lit up with excitement thinking she was back at home to her family after being away for such a long time. Kagome got up from the ground and began climbing to the top of the well. Despite her still, aching back, Kagome was in no mood to whine about it since she knew she was home and that surely her mother would take good care of it.

But she wasn't home or in the other world she had come from. Getting a good look around, Kagome realized that she was inside someone's home. The place was a mess from what she could tell but nevertheless, a well kept room that showed what era she must be in.

"Maybe that monster has something to do with this…" Kagome thought as she looked back into the well only to discover that there were no lights from the jewel she had sensed in the demon that attacked and she no longer had the necklace of jewels around her neck.

She was trapped in a strange world that had no attachment to the world she had come from or her own world for that matter. Not that she knew of.

Kagome gulped as a shouting noise came from down stairs just below her. It sounded as though whose ever house she entered, the owner had come home and did not sound too bright.

She began to panic and tried to make herself unnoticeable by hiding behind a rotting chair that smelled like cigars. Holding her nose, Kagome sneaked around to the back of the large chair and crouched down, hoping the man wouldn't have noticed her being there.

'Of all places to go, why'd I end up here?' She thought as she waited silently for the man to hurry up and be on his way somewhere else so she could escape to her well. But upon noticing the hole in the middle of the floor, she saw that the well was missing. Just what was going on?

The man walked up the steps of a stair case and reached the room. He opened the door that was on its last hinge and upon opening, noticed that something was a bit off. The man sniffed around which caused Kagome to think about how well a man could smell when they enter their own homes and such.

Kagome shivered as a surprise wind chill went up her spine as the man took one look around the house and snarled. But as the man went walk around to where Kagome was hiding, another man wearing a pair of reading glasses, came from behind the man and stabbed the man on the spot, right through the chest.

Kagome put her hands to her mouth to stop herself from screaming or yelling out. But it was useless as the man had already known she was there. Kagome shut her eyes hoping it would all be just a dream but the man was not going away and with such a frightening look in the man's eyes, it was hard to think the man had a gentle side to him.

Feeling as though she were about to be murdered next, Kagome left her eyes shut but felt a pair of hands on her face, wiping away the tears she was shedding. She opened her eyes in shock and saw the man's face up close.

"Poor child, you look frightened. Won't you come with me?" Kagome shook her head no and got up while backing away slowly.

"You just killed someone, how do you honestly think I'll go with you anywhere?" She backed up again but this time felt her back hit against the wall.

"Uh, miss…" The man started to say but was cut off shortly by Kagome's loud screaming. She had fallen back against a closed shutter door of a window that had been poorly locked.

The man sighed and chuckled as he neared the window. He was gone in the blink of an eye and falling next to Kagome. The man grabbed Kagome and pulled her into his arms, carrying her off to the rooftop of another home nearby. Kagome was used to being rescued by men like this one. Reminding her of why she needed to go back home.

"Sorry, sir, if I sound a bit rude, but I need to go home now. Thanks for saving me!" Kagome was about to leave when she noticed she could not get off of a building as big as this one without the help of a ladder.

"Ah, but the well is gone, is it not?" Kagome stopped trying to find a way down and gave the man her full attention. What did this man know about the well she had come from?

* * *

><p><strong>An: And that's where it will stop for today! Tune in next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Up with your chinny chin chin!**

**Warning: Contains violence, a tad bit of Kagome/Claude moments**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or BLACK BUTLER! I had to shout.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously-<strong>

"_Sorry, sir, if I sound a bit rude, but I need to go home now. Thanks for saving me!" Kagome was about to leave when she noticed she could not get off of a building as big as this one without the help of a ladder._

"_Ah, but the well is gone, is it not?" Kagome stopped trying to find a way down and gave the man her full attention. What did this man know about the well she had come from?_

* * *

><p>The man smiled politely at Kagome and bowed deeply with a hand across his chest. Kagome was half expectant on the man coming on to her like most other worldly guys did when she met them once or twice and it was starting to get on her nerves. But then he was also the only one to know what had happened to the well she came out of and what must have caused it. She sighed figuring she wouldn't need to do much in this type of world unless someone was there to guide her such as this man.<p>

"Can you tell me your name?" The man stood upright and left his hand at his side.

"I am Claude, milady. Claude Faustus and I are forever in your debt for releasing me from my capture." Kagome felt lost in the man's words. What on earth was he talking about?

Kagome looked around cautiously. Surely this was some sort of trick, right? She thought back moments before the conversation when she found herself falling out the window. The man had come to her aid like Inuyasha would have. 'He seems a bit weird but…he did save my life.' Kagome smiled up at the man and shook the man's hand.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Thank you for saving me." This time it was Kagome's turn to bow to the man.

"Milady, you're still in very grave danger here. I'll tell you all about the well problem back at my home." Without any warnings, Claude swept Kagome up into his arms and jumped off the roof of the building, landing perfectly on both feet onto the ground.

Kagome had to hold on tightly as the man's speed climbed to greater lengths then that of Inuyasha's. The town that surrounded them looked deserted and lonely like something of a ghost town. There was not a single person in sight as Claude raced faster down the cobble stone street and Kagome was starting to get the icky feeling that they wouldn't see a person for at least another twenty blocks if the man was willing to go that far. But he wasn't as he came to a complete halt in front of a run down, old bakery shop which the sign in front was hanging off a rod with just one chain.

"You live _here_?" Kagome felt like she was used to strange creatures by now but just seeing small bugs again was taking its toll on her and reminded her of home and the Feudal era.

"It's not quite a 'home' but it does me justice in keeping the rain off my head. And as I have you to thank for, if not for you, I would have been a goner for sure." Claude smiled at her and walked into the run down shop of a home.

Kagome had been questioning this all along the way, as to what the man was talking about 'rescuing him' and 'freeing him'. 'Was he trapped within the well? Is that why it disappeared?' Kagome thought as she followed the man inside and gazed about at the way the place was sparkling clean unlike the outside of the shop.

"I've been meaning to ask, just what was it that I rescued you from?" Claude stopped in his tracks and turned back and this time he was not smiling.

"I…was a frog in the well. A warlock placed a curse on me and trapped me inside. He was the same warlock I killed back at that house. May sound impossible, but what happened, happened." The world was stranger then both her own and Inuyasha's time.

Was the man pulling her leg or had this really all happened to him and that she was the one to have freed him? "You're not by any chance a prince are you?" Kagome thought she would have died knowing that a real story book character was now standing in front of her.

"I would love to say that I am but I'm not. I used to serve one though. He was the greatest prince I knew. But enough small talk, you probably want to know more about the well, yes?" Kagome felt her hopes drop down a bit as the man had said the words, 'not a prince' but she looked on the brighter side. The man was probably not going to fall for her like other men usually did.

"So how did it disappear, there's no way it could just vanish." Kagome spoke with pride in her words and Claude could hear it in the tone of her voice. But the man did not smile.

"Apparently this one has. In all my knowledge of witchcraft and such, the warlock seemed to be making some sort of potion of some kind with the help of the well. But I'm guessing he put a curse on the well itself in case something was to happen to it or himself. I'll vote on the possibility that he 'transported' the well somewhere. And if I knew the man well enough, since I've been with the man for ten years, I'd say he made it impossible to find unless with the right kind of help. I'm guessing we're looking at a few months of locating a single well not to mention the people we will need."

One shock came after another as Kagome tried to swallow this information. Was it at all possible that she could just have one easy day with an easy mission? She sighed and sat down in one of the chairs at the small tales of the shop that had looked as though they had been through a thousand cobwebs. "What are grandpa and mom going to think if I don't come back after so long? I don't even want to think about what Kouga's going to do if he finds out I'm gone…" Kagome felt lost in her own little world of 'what-ifs' and 'buts'.

"Please don't trouble yourself, milady. Would you like a cup of tea?" Kagome shook her head. The last thing she wanted from Claude was a cup of tea that might have a spider crawling in the cup. The man was locked away with a warlock for ten years so who was here to keep the shop up and running not to mention spick and span.

'I used to be such a normal girl before all of this. Then I went from being normal to sneaky and then being trapped within a love triangle…I guess being called 'milady' has no effect on me now.' Kagome was in deep thought while Claude had disappeared into the back of the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I'm tired for the night. **


End file.
